Utilisateur:Tvdelena
Salut toi là qui regarde ma page !! Tu te trouve actuellement sur mon mur car tu veux en apprendre plus sur moi et me découvrir. Sache que j'ai découvert la série The Vampire Diaries en décembre de l'année dernière et que je suis déjà à cros. Tu veux savoir comment j'ai découvert la série ? En fait c une de mes amies qui m'a forcé à regarder. Elle me disait : " Regarde c'est vraiment génial !! C'est pas une série à l'eau de rose, il y a de l'action et c'est vraiment sympa !! " ''J'étais pas très convaincue si tu veux savoir, et puis un jour elle m'a "cloitré" dans sa chambre et mis l'épisode un. Et c'est comme sa qu'elle m'a adictée à cette fabuleuse série. =) Sinon, tu trouveras sur mon mur des informations sur mes personnages préférés, qui sont mes acteurs favoris, etc ... Enfin plein de truc sur ce que j'aime dans cette série =). Voilà !! Bonne visite et bonne lecture =) Vidéo de la semaine Quand j'ai vue cette vidéo, elle m'a donné envie de pleurer. J'aimais beaucoup Jeremy et Bonnie, je trouvais que c'était un couple très attachant, et maintenant, Silas a tué Jeremy. Il est mort ... Je souhaite vous faire partager cette vidéo que j'espère vous fera ressentir quelque chose à vous aussi. thumb|center|435 px ''Mes acteurs préférés : thumb Pour mes acteurs préférés dans cette série, j'en ai beaucouuuuuuuuup !! ^^ Mais je vous ai listé mes favoris içi. Dans la série, je suis une fan incontestée de Ian Somerhalder . Je trouve qu'il a un talent incroyabe. Tout au long de la série, il nous fait ressentir toutes les émotions de son personnage, il le fait évoluer et grandir. Ian Somerhalder a un grand talent et j'espère qu'il restera longtemps dans la série et qu'il continuera dans cette profession. (et puis avouons le, il est plutôt beau et il a des yeux magnifiques <3 ) J'aime beaucoup également Daniel Gillies . Je le trouve très talentueux dans son rôle. Au début je le trouvais ennuiant, mais au long des saisons, il s'implique plus dans son personnage, essaye de le faire vivre, et de le rendre profond. Pour continuer avec les personnages des originaux, je continu avec l'acteur Joseph Morgan . C'est une personne plein de ressource, de talent, et j'espère qu'il restera longtemps dans la série. (et que son persoonage finira par embrasser Caroline =) <3 ) Et pour finir, Nina Dobrev ! J'avoue que dans la série, elle est très talentueuse car elle a des rôles qui sont plutôt difficiles. Elle doit s'impliquer dans deux personnages totalement différents : Elena et Katherine . Tout au long des épisodes elle m'impressionne énormément, surtout dans la deuxième et quatrième saison. Dans un épisode récemment sorti, Nina m'a tout simplement scotché !!! Quand son personnage, Elena, perd sont frère, je l'ai trouvée très touchante et sa capacité à nous faire ressentir ses émotions était magique. ''Mes personnages préférés : Dans la cette série j'ai plusieurs personnages favoris, dont : Elena Gilbert thumb|left|230px Je l'apprécie car elle a une force de caractère très impressionnante, elle est courageuse, elle n' hésite pas à se sacrifier pour ses amis et elle est prête à n'importe quoi pour les rendre heureux. Malgrès la mort de ses parents, elle a su remonter la pente grâce, notament à l'aide de sa meilleure amie Bonnie , et de Stefan . Elle est mise dans un univers qu'elle n'a pas choisit, d'abord avec Stefan, puis lorsqu'elle découvre qu'elle est un double Petrova. Elle a une place importante dans la vie de ses amis, des Salvatores, et également dans le monde des vampires ; tellement important que Elijah la desirera à la fin de la saison 3 et que Klaus la voudra pour créer des hybrides. Damon Salvatore thumb|163px Damon fait parti de mes personnages favoris, en fait, 'c'est mon personnage préféré dans la série,''' '''parce que je trouve que c'est un personnage très courageux, même quand une cause est perdue, il continu à se battre et tente à trouver une solution. Je le trouve très charmeur, et j'aime beaucoup son côté méchant, diabolique, calculateur également. Ce que j'aime énormément aussi chez lui, c'est ses petites mimiques ainsi que ses phrases qui sont toutes les une plus drôles que les autres. Une de mes phrases préférés, c'est dans la saison 4, quand Connor se présente et lui tend sa main et qu'il répond : ''"Damon Germaphobe ".'' J'ai beaucoup d'autres phrases favorites et elles me font toutes rires beaucoup à chaque fois. (ex : ''Barbie-Klaus'') Pour la relation avec Elena, entre Stefan et Damon, je choisis sans hésiter Damon, je suis une Delena à 100 % !!! Je trouve que sa relation avec Elena dans la saison 4 est juste formidable et merveilleuse. Depuis le temps que l'on attendait sa !!! Ils sont juste trop mignons, mais c'est dommage que le lien de soumission avec Elena c'est un peu dommage, mais en tout cas j'espère que au fil des épisodes, le lien disparaîtra et qu'ils pourront être heureux tous les deux parce qu'ils le méritent vraiment. ''Delena un jour, Delena pour toujours !!!!!!!'' Petite vidéo sur le meilleur de " l'humour - Damon "' dans la saison 4 !!!! thumb|center|414 px Elijah Mikaelson thumb ''' Ensuite, parmis les originaux, j'ai un grand coup de coeur pour le noble ... Elijah ! Je trouve que pour un vampire, c'est un homme juste. Il sait faire la différence entre le bien et le mal ainsi que d'être bon ou dur avec les personnes qui le méritent. Elijah est un vampire originel ayant un coeur ; il n'est pas comme ses frères et soeurs immortels qui prennent la vie d'innocent sans en avoir besoin. Il a de la considération pour la vie humaine, et il se soucit des autres. Dans les saisons 2 et 3, j'ai beaucoup aimé la relation qu'il entretenait avec Elena , il faisait attention à elle et tentait de la protéger même si au début il se servait d'elle comme d'une arme. Vers la fin de la saison 3, lorsqu'il prend en otage Elena pour marchander, après il culpabilise énormément et lui présente une lettre de d'excuse, j'ai trouvé ce passage très touchant et j'ai découvert une partie de la personnalité d'Elijah qui m'a beaucoup plus. =) '''''Niklaus Mikaelson En continuant avec les originaux, j'aime beaucoup le personnage de Klaus. A la fin de la saison 2, je ne l'appréciaits pas trop, car je trouvais que c'était un vrai manipulateur, qui ne pensait qu'a une seule chose depuis thumb|left|170pxdes centaines d'années et ne reculais devant rien pour y arriver. Il n'hésitait pas posséder le corps d'une personne pour obtenir des informations, comme il l'a fait avec Alaric. Mais ensuite, dans la suite de la série, il m'a vraiment séduite. Je trouve que c'est un personnage qui même ayant un passé des plus noir, c'est un vampire très profond. C'est un loup alpha solitaire, qui va chercher de l'attention, de la reconnaissance et de la présence ailleurs, mais ses faux pas et son passé le rattrape toujours. Il a une très grande fierté et j'aime beacoup la relation de chat et de souris qu'il entretient avec Caroline. personnages.jpg nina photoshoot.jpg elena, damon, stefan (2).jpg ian-nina-paul.png nina, ian, paul.png ian-some.jpg ils sont trop beaux !!!!!!!!.jpg Image.png Nina magnifique !.jpg elena, damon, stefan.jpg promo stefan, elena, damon.jpg TVDguide1.jpg ian-som.jpg ian 03.jpg 31064.jpg Nina et Ian Oscars 2012.jpeg beau yeux.jpg Le-couple-Ian-nina.jpg ian mai-2013.jpg Ian Abril_2012.jpg big.jpg 3139.jpg Tatia.jpg Phoebe.jpg Phoebe tonkin 4-t.jpg Phoebe-tonkin 2.jpg Sous la lune.png ''Les Couples, Episodes, Moments préférés !! *Côté couple, j'ai un grand coup de coeur pour le couple Elena / Damon. Je trouve que c'est un couple qui n'était pas assuré d'avance, il a eu des hauts et des bas mais il a quand même reussit à naître et j'espère qu'il existera encore pendant longtemps. ''DELENA UN JOUR DELENA POUR TOUJOURS !!!!!!!! <3 thumb|left|209px *Pour mes épisodes favoris, j'en ai de nombreux mais ceux-ci sont de loin mes préférés : *#'1 x 11 : Temps mort', je trouve que c'est un épisode sympa parce que Damon se trouve seul avec Elena en Géorgie et que l'on découvre une autre facette de sa personnalité. *#'1 x 22 ': Le jour des fondateurs, j'aime bien cet épisode car même si c'est le dernier de la saison, il est plein de rebondissement et puis pendant un court instant, on croit que Damon embrasse Elena !! <3 *#'3 x 19 ': Au coeur des ténèbres, j'adore cet épisode qui est à fond Delena !!!!!!!! *#4''' x 06 et 4 x 07 : My Brother's keeper, We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes', j'ai beaucoup aimé ces deux épisodes car la relation entre Elena et Damon se croncrétise et Elena est victime d'une malédiction que seulement ses amis peuvent la délivrer. J'ai adoré !!! <3 thumb|258px un gateau =).jpg trop choupiiiiiiiiiiiiii.jpg nina à une soirée.jpg she is so beautiful !!!!!!!.jpg on est les plus fortes !!!.jpg nina dobrev et nikki reed.jpg magnifique !.jpg Phoebe et claire.png Daniel & Nina.jpg claire, daniel, joseph.jpg Claire, joseph et daniel.png ''Mes vidéos favorites Voici quelques vidéos que j'aime beaucoup, très émotives et d'autres que je trouve très droles ^^ même si je suis une vrai fan de la série. Faut savoir rigoler =D : Bon visionnage !!! =) : Vidéo humour et crack ! ' thumb|left|400px 'Vidéo magnifique sur Delena avec la chanson sublime : ''A thousand years !! thumb|left|400px 'Vidéo parody par The Hillywood Show C'est une vidéo que je souhaite vous montrez, personnelement je l'aime pas trop,'' je l'a trouve un peu "méchante" des fois'' mais il y a des passages pas mal ex : au bal je trouve impressionnant la "ressemblance" ''' de la fille avec Katherine. thumb|left|335px 'Vidéo : I need to find an other way' En cherchant sur internet, j'ai trouvé cette magnifique vidéo Delena. A regarder absolument, très touchante et émotive =) thumb|left|335px ''Lien sur mes billets de blog'' Infos sur le spin off " The Originals" Mes montages Résumés des épisodes Nouveaux épisodes de la saison 4 Blog utilisateur:Tvdelena/Nouveaux Episodes de la Saison 4#Episode 4 x 22 : The Walking Dead Vs : Le/ La plus beau/jolie